


Golden river

by Querion



Category: Startrek:Voyager
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Janeway writes a poem to her lover....





	Golden river

A river of pure gold  
It flows so cold  
I must bathe in it  
Why am i hesitating?  
I have a responsibility  
Which doesn`t fit in my personality  
Or professional profile  
I crave to swim  
Are captains allowed to cringe?  
When they like golden rivers?  
No! i put my foot down  
I frown  
I want this  
Swimming is good  
It is food  
For a tired captain`s soul  
I caused this problem  
I must find a way to solve it  
I got it!  
I will just plunge in  
And see what happens  
Maybe once or for the tenth time  
I relax my muscles  
It was such a hussle  
To get myself off the ship  
Ever since we started this trip  
To try and get back home  
Sometimes i`m prone  
To self hating  
And blaming   
Myself for all the troubles  
So i plunge in the river  
Of pure gold  
It is now warm and pleasant  
It gives me much pleasure  
To see my golden river  
So alive tonight  
I plunge in some more  
Surely a captain can`t have so much fun  
I`m not going to run  
Anymore from my responsibilities  
Yes i have two main reasons to live  
One of them is  
To bring my ship home  
Another is to plunge in the golden river  
Even though it gives me fever  
I frantically swim in it  
To reach the shore  
Which makes me crave some more  
Deep in my core  
The river is alive  
It has so much life  
I love to fish in it  
Do you see what i mean  
I dip in it till i`m clean  
I head for the golden mountains  
With its dusky peaks  
Which i touch with my teeth  
Unh! The river seethes  
It`s red banks ready to explode  
I must help the river  
Before its banks burst  
So i thrust  
With all my might  
No i`ll not fight  
My urges to help the golden river  
My precious golden trigger  
Even without my golden digger  
I`ll use my hands instead  
To spread  
My appreciation  
For perfection  
That is my golden river  
That can give me fever  
A good kind of fever....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it :)


End file.
